How to lose your best friend
by Rori Potter
Summary: They sent him to Azkaban with a unfair trial. A year later when Voldemort attacks they found out they were wrong. Then he disappears taking two of people who believed him with. What happens when he comes back? Will he forgive or will he hold the grudge?
1. Betrayal

**Rating:** K

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Harry/?, Severus/ Annabelle (OC), Hermione/Ron, and Ginny/?.

**Warnings: **Completely AU.

**Summary: **They sent him to Azkaban with a unfair trial. A year later when Voldemort attacks they found out they were wrong. Then he disappears taking two of people who believed him with. What happens when he comes back? Will he forgive or will he hold the grudge?

**Credits: **To J.K. Rowling for writing Harry Potter in the first place.

How to lose your best friend

Chapter 1

Betrayal

The cold morning started the day like any other. The house of Privet Drive #4 was silent as the morning went on. Not too far in the afternoon did a young man exit the house through the front door. He rushed to the garden and leaned over in pain. He brushed at the tears that fell down his burnt face. He held onto his side as he made his way down the street. He had gotten to the ditch several streets over when he felt him self lose consciousness and the last thing he remembered was a Dark Mark going up over his Aunt and Uncles' house.

"This is the trial of Harry James Potter for the deaths of Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley and the injury of Dudley Dursley," a man said as he stood in the court. "How do you plead Mr. Potter?"

"Not guilty," Harry said dryly. Many people in the court began yelling things at Harry as the judge of the trial tried to gain silence. Once the people were finally quiet the man turned to Harry.

"What happened that day Mr. Potter," the man asked. Harry shifted a little in his chair.

"I'd tell you but my memory is black in places so I'd rather show you," Harry answered. The man nodded and Harry stood. Harry pulled up his shirt and everyone gasped. Harry was black and blue. Cuts of various sizes littered his battered body. His ribs showed through his sickly looking skin. On his back was the word 'freak' burned into his skin. Harry dropped his shirt back down and pulled up his pants legs and showed that his legs were mangled badly. It looked like he had gone through a shredder. His feet barely in view showed that they were burned so bad it looked to be third degree. He wasn't wearing glasses and you could see that he was squinting to see the audience.

"What happened to you Mr. Potter," the man asked startled.

"My uncle happened," Harry responded as he searched his way back to his chair. Finally he took his seat and decided to explain what he meant. "My uncle came home drunk the night before. He was extraordinarily upset because he had just got fired. He blamed this on me and he attacked me enlisting my cousin and his gang to help and attack me.

They attacked me with anything they could get their hands on. Books, belts, pans, the table, and many other sorted items from around the house. My aunt tried to stop him but he just hit her. I tried to defend her but he just hit me more. I couldn't fight back because I was already weak. I hadn't eaten since I left school. When they went to bed I snuck out or I at least tried to.

They got to me again. I woke up at 9 and none of them were awake so I left. I almost didn't make it off the front lawn but I managed. I made it to the ditch a couple streets away before I passed out. The last thing I remember seeing is the Dark Mark."

"We find Mr. Potter guilty on all counts," the man stated. "He will serve a sentence of life in Azkaban." Harry paled and he sunk into his seat. He looked over to where the Weasley's were along with Hermione and a few people from school were. Even Dumbledore was there. Sirius and Remus were not. He could see Ginny crying while Ron and Hermione glared at him. Snape sat next to Ginny and it looked like he was whispering something to her. She slowly nodded. Harry then turned his attention to the guards that were taking him to Azkaban. Harry turned his attention back to the people who was sitting right in front of him. They had betrayed him without blinking an eye.

"I hope you all are happy," Harry spat bitterly. "You are doing the same thing that you did Sirius. Only this time you are trying to make it sound better because you gave me a trial. Big difference though. It wasn't fair. All of you know that because you took part in it. You are sending an innocent man to Azkaban and none of you care." He turned away getting ready to leave when he heard a small voice say something.

"I believe you, Harry," Ginny said in a small voice. All of them turned to look at her.

"I do too, Potter," Severus answered in a grave voice. "Black and Lupin do too. They are sorry that they can not be here." Harry gave them a small smile.

"Thank you," Harry said as a bitter tear struck his burnt face. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Good luck, Harry," Ginny whispered as she watched him go through the doors with the Azkaban guards.

1 year later…

"Voldemort is attacking Azkaban," a frantic Auror told Dumbledore. Albus nodded and called all of the members. Voldemort could not get Harry. If he got Harry to join him he would be the downfall of the light. This would probably be the last battle. Albus surveyed the battle field. Several hundred people were already there fighting the death eaters that had managed to escape.

He was searching for one certain person and was about to move on to something else when he noticed the very person he looking for. It was Harry. He was exiting Azkaban just as Voldemort arrived on the island.

"Ah Harry Potter," Voldemort said when he noticed Harry. "Join my side Potter. We together can do great things." Voldemort handed Harry his wand and watched as Harry twirled it in his hands. "They have betrayed you, Potter. Why help them when they do nothing but break you for something that you didn't do?" Albus gasped.

"If Harry didn't do it," Albus began. "Then who did?" Voldemort gestured to some death eaters that were battling near by. His eyes widened. Harry had been _**innocent**_ and he had done _**nothing**_ except make things worse. He had believed the fake.

"Join me Harry," Voldemort said once again. Harry snorted causing the older men to jump.

"Never," Harry raspy voice answered. Before Voldemort could respond Harry had hit him with the killing curse. Harry hunched over the mans body. "I have had to watch ever single person you tortured and killed over and over again. I don't want to go through that again."

Harry stood and looked at the death eaters who were cowering on the ground. Harry noticed Severus nearby and placed his hand on the mans' dark man and it disappeared. Severus looked up shocked; Ginny rushed over to the two men. Harry grabbed hold of both Severus and Ginny and helped them rise up.

"Harry we are so sorry," Albus said, his eyes pleading. Harry shook his head firmly. "You could come back and attend Hogwarts."

"No," Harry said firmly. "You didn't believe until it was right in front of your eyes. We will be leaving." Albus opened his mouth to protest but they were already gone.


	2. Compensation

**Rating:** K

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Harry/?, Severus/ Annabelle (OC), Hermione/Ron, and Ginny/Remus.

**Warnings: **Completely AU.

**Summary: **They sent him to Azkaban with a unfair trial. A year later when Voldemort attacks they found out they were wrong. Then he disappears taking two of people who believed him with. What happens when he comes back? Will he forgive or will he hold the grudge?

**Credits: **To J.K. Rowling for writing Harry Potter in the first place.

How to Lose Your Best Friend

Chapter 2

Compensation

The Wizarding World went into an uproar when the three war heroes disappeared. Several articles appeared in the _Daily Prophet _asking for anyone with information on the three war heroes. When Molly found out that Ginny had gone willingly with Harry and Severus she cried for days. The rest of the Weasley family had taken to writing letters hoping that one of the three would respond.

Bill had taken to writing about what had happened that day and adding an interesting newspaper clip. Charlie had taken to writing about all of the dragons and what was going on with them that day and how many near death experiences he had had that day. Percy had taken to writing about his job at the Ministry and all the chaos that their disappearances had caused.

Fred had taken to writing about the joke shop and how well it was doing. George had taken to writing about the goings on of his personal life along with Fred's. Ron had taken to writing about his everyday life and how well the Chudley Cannons were doing. Hermione, who had recently joined the family only a few months previous, had taken to writing about the research of everything from the moon to what a witch across the world had eaten that morning. The most interesting letters were from Arthur Weasley, who kept Harry updated on everything he knew that was going on in the Ministry and in the Order. Some of the letters came back with hexes but the rest came back with no reply, those were the worst.

They didn't know the reaction of Harry and this worried them. All of the Weasleys had decided that they could not mention Ginny, Harry, or Severus around Molly or she would get extremely upset and none of them were prepared to handle it. The day after what would have been Harry's 18th birthday was one of the days that were anything but normal.

"Where do you think they'll be," Ginny asked as they approached the castle. Severus turned to look at her. In the time that they had been gone, 6 months, Ginny had grown up. Both Ginny and Harry had. In that time Severus had gained respect for the two.

When Harry told them to go back so that he could move on with his life they had both listened with unwavering faith knowing that Harry had had his reasons. He had promised that if anything big had happened (Ginny made him clarify that this included weddings, births, and deaths) he would tell them and he probably bring them over to his house.

"Probably in Dumbledore's office for an Order of the Phoenix meeting," answered Severus as he kept his eyes directed on the castle. Ginny huffed in annoyance. The Order had still kept alive after Harry had defeated Voldemort because of the search of remaining death eaters.

"I don't see why they kept it alive," Ginny reasoned. "They hardly get anything done. The last person they caught was Lestrange and that was over 2 months ago." Severus eyed the red headed witch and nodded his agreement. He turned his attention to the aging gargoyle in front of him. "Almond Joy." Severus snorted. Albus had gone to America the previous summer and had brought back with him the knowledge of several hundred candies that were from America. Most of the candies Severus wished that the Headmaster had never found. The gargoyle shifted open allowing Ginny and Severus to enter. Severus could hardly contain himself from running as he watched Ginny knock on the door. A loud distinct "come in" sounded through the door causing both Ginny and Severus to flinch. Ginny roughly pushed the door open and Severus was pleased to see that he was correct on his assumption. Sitting in the room was the Order of the Phoenix, or what remained of it. Molly, who was the nearest Weasley to the door, jumped up and rushed over and hugged her daughter. Ginny stood stiffly, not even returning her mothers' hug. She leveled a glare at the occupants of the room.

"Miss. Weasley I am glad that you can join us," Albus said from the head of the table as Molly pulled back, finally noticing that Ginny was not returning the hug. Ginny glared at him before she opened her Army green messenger bag and pulled out three thick envelopes.

"I will not be joining you," Ginny said calmly causing them all to flinch. "I am merely here with Severus to deliver these three envelopes." She pulled out the medium sized envelope and handed it to the headmaster. "One for you." She pulled out another and handed it to Tonks. "This will need to be delivered to the _Daily Prophet_." She pulled out the thickest envelope and turned her sad eyes on Sirius and Remus and handed the envelope to Sirius. "And the last envelope for Sirius and Remus." She closed her messenger bag and turned her eyes to Severus.

"I am here to deliver a message to the Order," Severus said causing all of the people to look around in shock. He pulled out the howler and placed it on the desk. "Good luck. It should go on for about an hour." Severus swept out of the room with a snickering Ginny following behind. As they went down the halls of Hogwarts they could hear the loud voice of Harry yelling at the Order.

_Oh ye little faith, I will tread only carefully for the time is quick. Ye will pay for what ye have done._

* * *

"And what is your name sir," the woman asked at the register table. Her gum slopped around her mouth as she pushed aside her hair that was attached to her sweaty forehead. Harry simply smiled and leaned over on the table and leveled a stare with the young woman in front of him. For a minute all he could hear was the beating of the fan over head.

"Dave Matthews," He finally answered. He could hear her take in a deep breath as she reached for her pen and wrote his name down. She flicked her hair out of her way as she looked down to the next question.

"Do you have any scholarships," She asked when she finished writing his name down.

"I don't need any," Harry responded dryly. She took only a moment to show the shock on her face before she filled in his response.

"Sign this and fill out the rest of the information and we will sign you up," She said handing him the clipboard.

* * *

"He should be here any minute," Albus said as he paced back and forth waiting in the ministers office. Fudge twisted his hands as he watched the older man pace back and forth. When Albus had told him that Harry had requested a visit to gather his compensation and to also speak of him possibly getting a job at the Ministry he had been elated. That was up until the point when Harry had entered in a black hooded cloak. At first Fudge had thought that he was a death eater but then he heard the headmaster greet him. "Welcome Mr. Potter." Harry gave them a curt nod and took the only empty chair.

"I was under the impression that I would be visiting with the Minister not the both of you," Harry said looking back and forth between the two men. Fudge squirmed in his chair while Albus looked slightly abashed. But only slightly noted Harry.

"I am here to talk about your education," Albus said when he noticed that Harry was staring at him trying to get him to leave.

"I already am in school," Harry said dismissively.

"That is not possible," Albus said turning to face Harry. "I have checked all Wizarding schools and you were not registered in any of them." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I have spoken with my mothers' portrait and she and my father have agreed that it would be best that I continue my education elsewhere while the Wizarding world cleans it government up," Harry said dryly.

"Y-Y-your mothers' portrait," stammered Albus shocked. Harry grinned at his discomfort.

"She wasn't too thrilled with you Albus," Harry said wagging his finger at Albus playfully. "Apparently you were supposed to have let me go with Sirius. She also decided to add on that if this could not happen that I would live with a relative of hers in America. She told me that since I am now 17 that I am emancipated. The ministry has already accepted that." Fudge opened his mouth to argue but Harry shoved several pieces of parchment under his nose. Fudge looked at the parchment agape. Albus cast incendo on the parchments causing Harry to start laughing. The parchments was untouched. "I had foreseen that happening and had decided it would be best if I had put some sort of protection on it. I am glad that I did; although it wouldn't have been a total loss because I have made several copies of these documents. Now on to what I was originally here for, if you would Cornelius." Harry gestured to the minister who stood and looked straight at Harry.

"Your compensation is 10,000 galleons for the year you were in Azkaban," Cornelius began. "100,000 galleons for the loss of time you were not able to have for your wrongful imprisonment. 1,000,000 galleons for the money that was withdrawn from your account during your imprisonment. 300,000,000 galleons from your inheritance. 301, 110, 00 galleons total." Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"Transfer that it into Muggle money with no interest," Harry said. "Make sure the letter to the _Daily_ _Prophet _makes it in there tomorrow. Good luck in fixing everything." He stood and went to the door. He turned to look at the men one last time. "Start with taking out the Minister." With that he left. Cornelius turned to look at Albus too shocked at what Harry said. Albus seemed to be contemplating something. Cornelius looked horrified.

"Y-Y-You can't seriously be considering his suggestion, can you," Cornelius stammered. Albus looked over at the stammering man in front of him.

"I have considered this before but it is not my position," Albus pointed out.

* * *

The classrooms were small. They looked to fit about 20 students nicely. 30 if they wanted a tight fit. The clock struck the hour and continued on just as the door swung open and then a moment later swung close. Rows of desk neatly placed in the room filed the medium sized room. Sitting up front at the desk next to a large desk was a young woman who was typing while drinking what appeared to be her morning coffee. Her long black curly hair was tied up into a sloppy bun and had several pens and pencils sticking in it. Her slightly tan face was scrunched up as she typed up something that looked extremely long. The man who had just entered the room hiked up his bag over his shoulder in more of a comfortable position and went over to the woman at her desk.

"What time does this class start," he asked.

"In an hour," she answered not even bothering to look up. "What is your name?" She turned to a certain paper and looked up at him expectantly. She gasped suddenly when she noticed a large scar on his arm. The scar was long and nasty looking, ending just at the start of his palm.

"Dave Matthews," he answered ignoring her reaction to his only scar in her view. Harry mentally shuddered to think of what she would do if she saw all of the scars he had on his body from the long year he had suffered through. She checked his name.

"You can pick your seat," She said gesturing to the chairs at the tables in the medium room. Harry nodded and took a seat up front. He sat his bag down and pulled out a laptop and placed it on the desk. He then pulled out a large book and opened the book from where his bookmark was placed. She raised an eyebrow when she read the title. _How to forgive your best friends for betraying you._ "What happened to you?" He looked up from his book and gave her a confused look. "How did you get that scar?" Harry glanced down at his arm and sighed. He closed the book and placed it on the desk.

"Do you want the story from the beginning," Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. She nodded and Harry shifted in his seat slightly. "When I was a year old my parents were killed by a mass murder. The headmaster of the school that my parents had gone to took me to live with my aunt and uncle from my mothers' side. They hated me. According to my moms' will I was supposed to go to my godfather and if that was not possible I was supposed to go to a relative of hers in America. That did not happen. As a child my uncle beat me, starved me, and forced me to do chores like a servant. I got hand me downs from my cousin. When I was eleven I was told that I was on the list for my parents' old boarding school. I was excited and went. There I meet my two best friends. Ron and Hermione. We went through school as normally as the three of us could until the summer before my sixth year. My uncle and my cousin along with his gang beat me up for trying to defend my aunt from my uncle. I managed to get out on my second attempt. I had only made it a few streets away from the house in a ditch when I collapsed. I was blamed for my aunt's and uncle's murder and my cousins' injury. I spent a year in prison. My friends turned their backs on me along with all the people I had known from the time I had attended the boarding school. It was when they caught wind that the mass murder would attack the prison that they thought anything of me. I was brought out of the prison where the mass murder taunted me telling all of the people that I was innocent. He offered me the chance to join him. I refused and killed him. After he died I took two of the people out of the four who believed me with me to one of my homes. They stayed with me for 6 months training. I got all of the scars I have on me from the time I was in prison." Anna nodded and looked up at the clock for a moment before she turned to look at Harry.

"How old are you," Anna asked.

"Just turned 18 a month ago," Harry answered. Anna raised an eyebrow surprised.

"You suffered in prison at the age of 16," She asked shocked. Harry nodded. "I am so sorry Dave. No one should have to go through that." Harry nodded his agreement and then the first bell rang indicated the start of class.

* * *

(I must clarify that he is asking her out on their 3rd date. The first two are not important. The scene coming up is due to the fact that she had always arrived at his apartment not him arriving at hers. This is the first time he is going to hers.)

"Miss. Walker may I speak with you," Harry asked. Anna raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Of course Mr. Matthews," Anna answered and followed him further down the hall so that they could talk privately.

"Anna would you be so kind and agree to going out with me this Saturday," Harry asked biting his lip. Anna looked thoughtful for a moment before she grinned.

"I would love to Mr. Matthews," Anna answered. Harry grinned and gave her a quick kiss before turning back around and heading back to the classroom. Anna merely stood there, with her fingers lightly touching her lips, where he had kissed her. She looked down the hall at his retreating back and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she thought of Dave Matthews.

That Saturday

Dave stood in front of the door flattening his shirt and jeans just before he knocked on the door. He was met by a grinning woman he did not know.

"Er... I am here for Anna Walker," Dave said his heart beating fast thinking he had gotten the wrong address. The young woman's face lit up in recognition.

"She is still getting ready," She told him. "Come on in." She stepped aside allowing Dave to walk into the apartment. Dave was about to sit down when Anna rushed in looked hassled as she held the back of her dress closed together with her fingers. She turned red when she noticed Dave sitting on the couch. She went over to her friend.

"Could you zip me up," She asked her friend. Her friend nodded and took the zipper from her friends fingers and attempted to jerk it up. She had no success.

"I am sorry Anna but it seems to be jammed," Her friend said apologetically. Anna sighed.

"It's all right," Anna said. "It's not your fault Amanda."

"I can try," Dave offered. Anna nodded and Dave took the zipper from Anna's' finger and pulled up the zipper with no problem. The women looked at him in awe. Dave laughed. "My uniform had a stubborn zipper so I managed to find many ways to make it work. One of my roommates had to have me zip it up for him everyday because he could never get it." Dave's smile faltered a little. Anna noticed and she placed her petite hand on his arm and gave a small smile. He took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.

"Out you two," Amanda said as she brought them back to earth as she shooed them to the front door. "I need to study before my date gets here. Out." This caused Dave and Anna to laugh as Anna grabbed her purse and left with Dave.

Once in the restaurant Anna took to ask as many questions as possible about Dave and his life.

"What are you studying to do at college," She asked.

"I will be a doctor," Dave said firmly. "Most likely a child's' doctor." Anna looked surprised.

"I didn't pin point you as the type to be a doctor," Anna said with a raised an eyebrow just before she shoved some food into her mouth.

"I didn't either," Dave said with a shake of his head as he finished the bite in his mouth. "But with my background I wanted a job where I could be in a position to help children out of situations much like the one I was in." Anna raised an eyebrow.

"My parents are _so_ going to _love _you," Anna said wagging her finger in his face. Dave laughed.

"Why is that," Dave asked just before he wiped his mouth with a napkin. Anna pretended to look thoughtful for a moment before she answered.

"You didn't become a doctor just because of the money," She began. "You had a much better reason. You did it because of not only your past because you wanted to help children out of the situation you once were in. They will just adore you." Dave grinned at her.

"Well that is good to know," Dave said grinning as he finished his last bite. Anna looked thoughtful.

"Would you like to come to my house and met my family," Anna asked bitting her lip.

"Sure," Dave said grinning. "Now how many siblings do you have and what are their names? Should I worry about my health?" Anna couldn't help and laugh.

"I have two older brothers," Anna told him. "Aidan and Alex. Aidan 24 and Alex is 20. You won't have to worry about your health unless they are in a bad mood." Dave nodded. He helped her into her coat and they left the restaurant. Dave opened the door to his car and helped Anna into her seat before he got into his own. They drove to her house while Anna chatted Dave's ear off about what life was like when she was growing up. How close the three were together when they were younger. Harry would laugh when she told him of the pranks that she had played on her brothers and the more interesting pranks they had played on her. Suddenly Anna jumped and pointed to a house on the corner of a street not to far down the street that he had just turned on. He turned onto the street and parked in the street in front of the house. Dave jumped out of his seat and opened the door to Anna's side and helped her out of the car. She gave him a smile and took his hand as they went up to the house. Anna unlocked the door and went inside. "Aidan! Alex! Mom! Dad! Where are you all?" Several loud thuds caused Dave to wince and for Anna to give him an unapologetic look. Two boys around Dave's height appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Aidan seemed to have a muscular build but his hands seemed to be small compared to someone else his size. Alex looked a lot like Aidan but he seemed to be littler shorter. Standing in the kitchen doorway was her mother and father. Anna looked like her mother. It seemed as though she got her fathers' eyes and height. "Mom, Dad, Aidan, and Alex this is my..."

"Boyfriend," supplied Dave. "It is nice to met Anna's family." Aidan grinned along with Alex. Her parents exchanged looks.

"Mom, This is Dave Matthews," Anna said, who had finally found her voice. "He is a student up at the school. He is studying to be a child's doctor." Her mothers' face scrunched up in thought.

"Why would you do that," her mother asked with a frown. The rest of the family was frozen.

"Because when I was a child I was abused and I do not wish for this to happen to another child," Dave answered. "My uncle and my cousin along with his gang took fun in making me suffer. I am becoming a child's doctor because I did not want what happened to me to happen to someone else. I could care less about the money seeing as I could support myself and generations after me." They looked at him awe struck. He broke the tension by laughing. "It had been years. I had people around me who helped me grow past that." Dave took a shuddering breath and shifted a little. "Even though some of them betrayed me I have taken their past words to heart and have moved forward." Aidan seemed to be the first one to come out of his trance.

"How'd they betray you," Aidan asked. Dave took in a deep breath.

"Do you really want to know," Dave asked. Aidan, Alex, and her parents nodded. Dave sighed. "For you to understand how they betrayed me you must know my whole entire story." Anna gave him a sympathetic look and the family looked on confused. "When I was a year old my parents were killed by a mass murder. The headmaster of the school that my parents had gone to took me to live with my aunt and uncle from my mothers' side. They hated me. According to my moms' will I was supposed to go to my godfather and if that was not possible I was supposed to go to a relative of hers in America. That did not happen. As a child my uncle beat me, starved me, and forced me to do chores like a servant. I got hand me downs from my cousin. When I was eleven I was told that I was on the list for my parents' old boarding school. I was excited and went. There I meet my two best friends. Ron and Hermione. We went through school as normally as the three of us could until the summer before my sixth year. My uncle and my cousin along with his gang beat me up for trying to defend my aunt from my uncle. I managed to get out on my second attempt. I had only made it a few streets away from the house in a ditch when I collapsed. I was blamed for my aunt's and uncle's murder and my cousins' injury. I spent a year in prison. My friends turned their backs on me along with all the people I had known from the time I had attended the boarding school. It was when they caught wind that the mass murder would attack the prison that they thought anything of me. I was brought out of the prison where the mass murder taunted me telling all of the people that I was innocent. He offered me the chance to join him. I refused and killed him. After he died I took two of the people out of the four who believed me with me to one of my homes. They stayed with me for 6 months training. I got all of the scars I have on me from the time I was in prison." He shifted a little. "I also have a secret that is about who I am but if you do not like me for this secret I am sorry but it is my past." Anna looked confused.

"I want to know," Anna said softly causing the rest of her family to look at her in awe.

"You must understand that this is a very guarded secret," Dave began. "This secret had been guarded for several hundred years. My father was a pureblood and my mother was a muggleborn. A pureblood is someone who can trace back generations of witch's and wizards in their family. A muggleborn is someone who is born to a muggle – a person who is non magical. I am called a half blood. A mixture of a muggleborn and pureblood. It is true that a mass murder and his followers came to my parents' house that Halloween night but he is not called a mass murder. He is called You-Know-Who by those who are afraid and Voldemort by those who are not afraid. I am one of them because I have faced him many times. He killed my father first in an attempt to give my mother and I time to get out of there. He corned my mother in my room. He told her to stand aside. She wouldn't and he killed her. Her sacrifice invoked ancient magic. When he tried to call me it backfired and I survived. I was known as the boy who lived and I could be identified by the scar I hide. The Wizarding World celebrated but their celebration was too soon. I was sent to the Dursleys where I grew up in an abusive environment. When a half giant named Hagrid came to get me I was excited, enthusiastic for any chance of love I could get. I attended Hogwarts. In my first year I managed to escape a bucking broom, Voldemort on the back of a teachers head, rescue a girl from a stray troll, and I also rescue what is called the sorcers stone – the elixir of life. The summer before my second year a house elf – the servant of a witch or wizard- came to me telling me to not to return to Hogwarts. I ignored him and went with my friend to Hogwarts where we were kept out of the barrier so in order to get to school we took the flying car. We got in huge trouble for that because several muggles saw us. That year I found out I was a parsletongue – a witch or wizard who can speak to snakes which is rare even for us-, saved one of my remaining friends from the chamber of secrets after I killed a basilisk –their venom is deadly-, and dealt with a insane Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. My third year I found out that my godfather was innocent of a crime that he was accused of – which was betraying my parents to Voldemort but it turns out that they changed secret keepers to someone that they thought Voldemort wouldn't go after – Peter Pettigrew but he was Voldemort's death eater. My fourth year I was entered into the Triwizard tournament where I had to participate in three tasks. The first one was I had to save an egg from a dragon. The second one was I had to solve the clue in the egg and save my best friend from the bottom of the lake. The third one I had to go through a maze with a bunch of obstacles courses. The other competitor for Hogwarts and I both grabbed the cup at the same time – it was a portkey- the portkey took us to a graveyard where Voldemort' father was buried. Pettigrew also known as Wormtail killed Cedric on sight. Voldemort was reborn that night after they took blood forcefully from my arm. We dueled. Since both Voldemort and I had the same wand core something called 'prior incantum' happened and I was able to see the spirit beings of the people that Voldemorts' wand had killed. My parents were two of them. Cedric was too and he told me to take his body back. My parents held Voldemort back while I took hold of the portkey and Cedrics' body and disappeared. I told the headmaster what happened and he sent me away the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He began questioning about what had happened and it was then I realized it was not real Moody. He tried to kill me but the headmaster and the potions professor name Severus Snape got to me in time and stunned him. They forced him to drink the truth potion. He told us that he was Barty Crouch Jr., a man not only believed to be dead but also a death eater. We found out that Moody was in his trunk. He survived. In my fifth year I began what is called the D.A. – Dumbledore's Army- which was created because of the ministry who put in a new Defense teacher who only let us read, not practice defense because the Minister of Magic did not want to admit that Voldemort was back. The summer before my sixth year was the worst. I went to my relatives. With in two weeks I was beat to the point I almost died because I was defending my aunt. I was accused of killing them. Worst of all my ex-friends Hermione and Ron stood trial and told lies about how much I hated my relatives and of all the plots that I had supposedly created to kill them. My friend Ginny along with my former professor told me that they believed me. I was sentenced to Azkaban for life. A year into my sentence a spy caught wind that Voldemort was going to attack Azkaban. They were going to move me but they were too late. Voldemort and his followers – the death eaters – attacked Azkaban and Voldemort decided to tell _everyone_that it had not been me that killed my relatives but his death eaters. He gave me my wand and asked if I would join him. I told him never and then I killed him with the killing spell. Something I wish that I did not have to do but it was prophesied that I would be the one to destroy him. As upset as I am with the Wizarding world I would not wish him and his death eaters on them. That is my story. This is my big secret. I am a wizard." The family exchanged looks. Aidan spoke up first.

"You aren't the only wizard we know," Aidan said to Dave. "Do you know a Charlie Weasley?" Dave cringed.

"Not really but he is the older brother of Ron and Ginny," Dave answered. "I am still friends with Ginny but I no longer talk to Ron and his wife, Hermione."

"Your real name isn't Dave Matthews is it," Anna asked softly. "You're Harry Potter. Everyone is looking for you but they can't find you." Dave grinned.

"Good," Dave said. "And I'm going to keep it that way."

* * *

_Dear the world, who did not believe me and sentenced me to a slow death,_

_I have decided to leave the Wizarding world until it cleans its act up. I will be keeping in contact with a select few for some time. You all sentenced me to death when you turned on me. Feeding lies to the fire was not the best ideas and because of this I will be gone from this world until something is done about this absurd system you have. Until then I bid you farewell._

_Harry James Potter,_

_The man you betrayed _

Ginny snorted as she folded the paper up. She placed the paper on the seat beside her and pulled out a thick book and began reading. She only looked up from her book when an announcement came saying that the prefects meeting would be starting in 5 minutes. Ginny put her book back in her trunk and headed down to the heads' compartment. She gave the Slytherin a small nod when she noticed his head boy badge. He seemed surprised but he tried to not let it show when he opened the door for the prefects. This was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

When the train stopped Ginny couldn't help the feeling that all of the blood had just rushed from her face and out. Shaking she stepped off the train and smiled when a small amount wind hit her. She felt her insides freeze when she noticed Hermione and Ron ordering the first years to the boats. Ginny's eyes narrowed. This would be the first time she would see them since she and Severus had left the Order in the office with the howler. That had been amusing Ginny thought as she smirked. She slicked up to carriages by Hermione and Ron narrowly avoiding them as she went up the path to the carriages. Once in the carriages she ignored the chattering Ravenclaw's around her as the carriages pulled them up to Hogwarts. Ginny could barely hold in the tears when she noticed the horses pulling the horses. This is what it must have been like for Harry when he came back for fifth year. She couldn't help the shudder as one of them looked back at her. When the carriages stopped Ginny was all to glad to go out and head into the school. Ginny immediately built up her mind barriers as she headed into the Great Hall. She could feel the headmaster staring at her and she looked up. She could feel him ram at her wall with no success. He looked at her confused which Ginny replied with a simple mischievous smile that would of made the Marauders _and _her twin brothers proud. Ginny smirked and took her seat at the Gryffindor table. She could barely contain her excitement when the new teachers were introduced. Severus was back along with Remus and the new addition of Sirius. Remus winked at her causing her to blush. This was going to be an a year she would never forget.

* * *

"Ginny what are you doing here," Dave questioned when she came into his view. She raised an eyebrow and plopped down in a seat across from him. Ginny leaned forward and plucked the book he was reading out of his hands. "Hey!" Ginny waved the book in front of him and then quickly hid it behind her back. "Why did you take my book?"

"I need to tell you what happened when I arrived at Hogwarts," She answered. Dave raised an eyebrow. He leaned back and then something seemed to register in his mind.

"Albus tried to use occlumency on you didn't he," Dave questioned. Ginny nodded.

"He couldn't get through," Ginny said causing Dave to smile widely.

"Do you know what he was searching for," Dave asked as he snatched his book back from her and headed into the kitchen. Ginny sighed and subconsciously she rubbed her forehead.

"I think he was searching for your location," Ginny said annoyed with Albus. "Ron let it slip to him that Sirius, Severus, Remus, and I still have contact with you. I am glad you told Severus to train Sirius and Remus or this would be utter chaos." Dave nodded his agreement.

" Do you think he followed you here," Dave asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Not possible," Ginny said smirking. "That old man is slow. I went a very complicated route to get here and I kept apparating randomly. His face was hilarious the first time I apparated. He looked like he had no idea that I knew how. Sometimes I -" Ginny suddenly stopped when she noticed that Harry was no longer paying attention. Ginny turned around to see a girl around Daves' age standing in the door way. She had black curly hair, dark blue eyes, and she was petite. Ginny thought about her past conversations with Dave and she realized who it was. Anna. Ginny walked over to Anna. She offered her hand to the frozen woman. "My name is Ginny Weasley. I used to go to school with Dave. I came to give him an update on the deranged headmaster."

"Oh," Anna said when she came out of her shock. "Anna Walker." She shook Ginnys' hand and went over to where Dave was sitting.

"I'll see you two later," Ginny said as she headed to the door. "Old Dumbley might find me if I stay to long. That and I have rounds tonight. It was nice to met you Anna. Goodbye." With that Ginny was gone and the door shut with a soft click. Anna and Dave sat on the couch staring at the door that had just shut. Anna's hand grabbed Dave's and for several minutes they just stared at the door.


	3. Revenge

**Rating:** K

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Harry/?, Severus/ Annabelle (OC), Hermione/Ron, and Ginny/Remus.

**Warnings: **Completely AU.

**Summary: **They sent him to Azkaban with a unfair trial. A year later when Voldemort attacks they found out they were wrong. Then he disappears taking two of people who believed him with. What happens when he comes back? Will he forgive or will he hold the grudge?

**Credits: **To J.K. Rowling for writing Harry Potter in the first place.

"_I'll see you two later," Ginny said as she headed to the door. "Old Dumbley might find me if I stay to long. That and I have rounds tonight. It was nice to meet you Anna. Goodbye." With that Ginny was gone and the door shut with a soft click. Anna and Dave sat on the couch staring at the door that had just shut. Anna's hand grabbed Dave's and for several minutes they just stared at the door._

How to lose your best friend

Chapter 3

Revenge

"So what are you going to do," Anna softly asked. Harry turned to her surprised. His facial expression was enough for her to elaborate. "What are you going to do about your headmaster and all of those who betrayed you?"

"Well, that is where you are coming in," Harry told her with a grin.

* * *

(This scene is for the guy/ girl who wanted to hear what the howler said!)

Flashback…

"_Oh ye little faith, I will tread only carefully for the time is quick. Ye will pay for what ye have done. Your time is slow in coming; I will take the time only needed to impart this important message on you._

_ALL OF YOU ARE IDIOTS! __HE_ _IS GONE AND ALL YOU DO IS DILLY DALLY AROUND TALKING ABOUT POTENTIAL LEADS AND DOING NOTHING! YOU CAUGHT A DEATH EATER TWO MONTHS AGO WHO WAS BOUND AND GAGGED BY NONE OTHER THEN ME! YOU IMBECILES ARE A BUNCH OF FRIED CHICKENS RUNNING AROUND WITH THEIR TAILS ON FIRE! A GOOSE, BY HIMSELF, WOULD HAVE DONE A BETTER JOB THEN ANY OF YOU! YOUR FAVORITE PUPPET HAS BROKEN HIS STRINGS BECAUSE OF THE BLASTED MANIPULATIONS AND LACK OF FAITH IN HIM! YOU HELPED SENTENCE HIM TO AZKABAN AND THEN SCOFFED WHEN HE TOLD YOU THE TRUTH! _

_Ginny- can you move over? Oh yeah sure, Harry. Have at them. HOW IS THAT WHEN YOU WERE GIVEN MULTIPLE CHANCES TO REDEEM YOURSELF YOU HAD TO GO SHOVE IT IN MY FACE ABOUT HOW YOUNG I WAS, HOW NAÏVE I WAS, HOW UNPREPARED I WAS! IDIOTS THE LOT OF YOU! AGE DOES NOT MATTER IN A WAR, EXPERIENCE DOES! CONSTANT VILLEGIANCE! NAÏVE, I HAVE NOT BEEN SINCE I WAS SENT TO THAT HELL DUMBLEDORE CALLED SAFE! I WAS BEAT, TORTURED, AND NEGLECTED! I LOST ALL INNOCENCE THE SECOND I WAS ON THAT DOOR STEP! _

_PETUNIA COULD CARE LESS AS LONG AS THE FREAKS DIDN'T FIND OUT! HOW RIGHT YOU PROVED HER! SHE THOUGHT THAT ALL OF YOU WERE BUNCH OF NO GOOD PEOPLE AND IGNORING MY PLEAS FOR HELP JUST PROVED IT! ONE DAY SHE ACTUALLY ASKED ME WHY THEY HADN'T COME TO GET ME! THEY WERE BOUND TO KNOW; AFTER ALL YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING ME! I ONLY DEFEATED THAT MONSTER CALLED VOLDEMORT BECAUSE FOR ONCE HE REALLY NEEDED TO PAY FOR KILLING MY PARENTS! DUMBLEY, I AM SURE THAT THE ORDER WOULD LIKE TO KNOW THAT THE __PROPHECY YOU HAD THEM GUARDING WAS A FAKE! _

_YOUR SUPPOSED SEER WAS DESPERATE FOR A JOB AND WAS PRACTICALLY EXCELLENT AT TRICKING PEOPLE TO BELIEVE IN HER FALSE PROPECIES! YOU CAN'T BELIEVE EVERYTHING YOU HEAR OR READ OLD MAN! OH LET ME LIST THE WAYS YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE, DEAR HEADMASTER! LET'S START WHEN YOU IGNORED MY PARENTS WILL! THEY EXCLUSIVELY SAID I WAS TO NOT GO ANY WHERE NEAR THE DURSLEYS! THEY GAVE YOU MANY OPTIONS, WHICH YOU IGNORED! YOU THEN DIDN'T CHECK UP ON ME AT THE DURSLEYS! THEN YOU SEND HAGRID, GREAT GUY, TO CONVINCE ME THAT SLYTHERIN IS BAD BUT IT IS NOT! _

_YOU HAVE HIM CONVINCE ME IN HIS INNOCENT WAY THAT ALL DEATH EATERS COME OUT OF THAT HOUSE - THINK AGAIN OLD MAN, WHAT ABOUT PETER PETTIGREW? COULD YOU HAVE BEEN DENSER THEN I THOUGHT? TO TOP IT ALL OFF YOU GIVE ME TESTS WHILE I AM TRYING TO GET THROUGH YOU SCHOOL! _

_NOT TO MENTION YOU LET WEASLBEE IN THE ORDER WHEN YOU TOLD ME I WASN'T ALLOWED AND THEN YOU ALSO LET HIS FUTURE WIFE IN, TO TOP IT ALL OFF YOU ALLOW SOMEONE YOUNGER THEN ME IN, THAT'S RIGHT GINNY TOLD ME! WELL SEEING AS I AM GETTING TIRED AND I HAVE A LIFE THIS IS THE END… FOR NOW!"_

End Flashback…

Years later…

"You ready," Harry asked his wife softly. She nodded. Her hand wrapped in his and then she let go. She took a deep breath in and then pushed forward the doors. Her icy glare turned to the headmaster in a second. Harry stood in the hall waiting for his cue.

"Oh ye here I come with a little story," Anna began singing. "Many years ago a wee baby was born, happy as could be. But lo at last it was not meant to be. His parents murdered in front of his loving eyes, so gracefully was he taken from the scene! To be placed into hell so carelessly and so grievously! He had no protector but himself against the people that shared his blood who then spilled his so many times!

So innocent was he that he did not notice the trickery, the lies, and the manipulations of the man who in his eyes were his everything -his protector and his mentor. A lie he lived according to the lines of an old strung lie of someone so desperate. Put in a picture frame so carelessly nailed to the wall! No one listened when he said the truth instead the wail of guilty and so he was framed! What a way to treat a supposed friend he says! Not a year, lo it goes, goes by when the siren of war is rang!

His enemy, slain down to the ground – to be forever fallen, proves him innocent. What luck he comes by when an ally comes and knows the truth! Disappear he does with two to only reappear to be repaid for everything in vain! It has been some years and he is back again, oh he is not pleased. He will be heard! His vengeance will be sweet as a canary cream! For now, I his wife, step aside to let him in." Anna kneeled down and everyone's eyes turned to the doors. Standing in the door was none other than Harry Potter.

Flashback…

"_The headmaster now believes you to be dead," Ginny informed him. "The Wizarding World is soaking in his words like he is water and they are the sponge." A tug on his lips indicated Harry was pleased with this information._

"_Well then I guess we'll just have to prove him wrong," Harry said with a wicked grin. Anna and Ginny exchanged looks but knew better than to question his sanity._

End Flashback…

Flashback…

"_Dr. Potter, your patient is ready to see you," a nurse said as she handed him the chart. Harry nodded as he accepted the chart. He scanned the chart and he almost chocked when he read what was on the chart. The patient appeared to have undergone multiple crucios over a long period of time. With a snap of the chart he headed into the room and was shocked at what he saw. Despite the fact that the man in front of him was mangled badly, he knew immediately who it was. _

"_Draco, what has he done to you," Harry whispered sadly._

End Flashback…

Flashback…

"_How are you today, Draco," Harry asked as he checked the medical bags and Draco's vitals. Draco looked up from the book Harry had charmed for him so that he could read even if Muggles were around. The title would fluctuate so they didn't notice he hadn't changed books._

"_Better," Draco finally answered. "I'm still sore but it seems like I'll be out of here soon." Harry nodded as he made notes on his clipboard. Draco than eyed his former enemy. "Why'd you do it?"_

"_Do what," Harry asked as he looked up at Draco._

"_Help me," Draco told him. "You could have shoved me off on another doctor but you helped me heal as fast as you could without making it seem strange. You could have let me suffer. Why did you help me?"_

"_Because I was once in that bed," Harry said before he turned around and left._

End Flashback…

Flashback…

"_Do you Harry James Potter take Anna Marie Walker to be your lawfully wedded wife," the man asked him._

"_I do," Harry answered._

End flashback…

"How have you been headmaster," Harry coldly asked.


End file.
